


Sticky Situations.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Pulling that off is gonna hurt like hell.





	Sticky Situations.

The sound of a cat being swung above someone's head floats down from upstairs and Mary finds herself wandering along the corridor to investigate.

She stands outside Castiel's room for a moment, not entirely sure she wants to poke her head in, but desperate to find out why the Angel is practically howling.

Plucking up the courage to nudge the door open, she's greeted with a sight that will make her laugh for years to come.

Pulling out her mobile, she snaps a quick picture, before stepping fully into the room.

"Help."

"You're meant to wrap the gifts, not yourself."


End file.
